La Historia de un Asesino
by AlexLopezGua
Summary: Misteriosas muertes atacan a la pacifica ciudad de Smashville, un corazón sediento de venganza quien disfruta sufrir a sus víctimas, Me quitaron a Mi corazón y que pasara cuando yo les quite el suyo… Advertencias: Slash, Futuro Gore, Muertes explicitas y un final no tan feliz.
1. Prologo

**La Nueva Escuela**

* * *

**Disclamer:** Nada de lo que está escrito me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes, Final triste o eso creo, AU (Alternative Unverse)

* * *

—Dicen que el amor puro y verdadero solo se encuentra una vez en la vida y eso lo sé yo mi nombre es Ness y les relatare mi historia y como llegue aquí a un cementerio frió y desolado viendo el funeral de mi amado y todo es mi culpa, aun no entiendes, vale te lo contare todo empezó hace mucho tiempo cuando yo estaba en la escuela secundaria…

Era un día común y corriente en Smashville se veía a un niño corriendo hacia un lugar y luego se detiene frente a una gran edificación de cuatro niveles color anaranjado lo que más lo distinguía era el logo de un circulo con dos líneas que la dividían.

—Por fin pensé que no llegaría hoy—Se dijo así mismo el chico.

—Hola Ness, ¿listo para nuestro primer día de clases en la secundaria?—Pregunto una chica de cabello castaño que vestía un abrigo y pantalón rosa.

—Si Nana y creo que este será un gran año.

* * *

Bueno esto es el prologo de mi nueva historia que no me dejaba dormir, ojala les guste.


	2. El Principio del Comienzo

**Disclamer:** Nada de lo que está aquí es mío

Todo está contado por Ness

Lo que está en cursiva es el presente.

* * *

**El principio del Comienzo**

* * *

—Entremos ya—Me dijo Nana sacándome así de mis pensamientos.

—Claro—Entramos al entrar iba algo distraído no sabría como seria la secundaria iba tan distraído que no me di cuenta cuando choque con un niño rubio.

—L-Lo s-siento—Me dijo el niño.

—No fue mi culpa—Al terminar de decir y lo ayudo a levantarse.

—Soy Lucas—Me dijo cuando lo ayude a pararse y me dio su mano, la estreche y me presente para luego irme a mi primera clase, dejando así a ese chico rubio que jamás volví a ver, esos tres años fueron los más aburridos de mi vida y luego otros dos más de prepa pero que más se puede desear, ahora estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad y

_—Queridos hermanos y hermanas hoy estamos reunidos para decirle adiós aun ser muy querido por muchos de nosotros…_

—Hola Ness—Me saludo mi Novio Toon Link, nos volvimos novios antes de la prepa, no lo había visto porque se fue de vacaciones y volvió justo una semana antes de empezar la universidad.

—Hoy me paso algo genial sabes me aceptaron en el equipo de esgrima—Me conto muy entusiasmado.

—Genial espero que ganes el concurso—Le conteste.

_—Gran amigo, hermano y confidente entre muchas más cosas tú diste la vida por amor…_

—Entonces ¿El viernes es tu primera batalla?—Le pregunte.

—Sí y te la dedicare toda a ti—Me dijo él con una sonrisa, fui al torneo y gano fácilmente luego fue al vestidor me asuste cuando no apareció pero luego vino hacia mí y me abrazo.

—Te amo—Me dijo para luego darme un beso.

—Yo también, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?—Le pregunte, ambos salimos para ir a comer una hamburguesa era algo tarde y por mi culpa se nos hizo más tarde, al salir del local no nos dimos cuenta que alguien nos empezó a seguir hasta que…

—Levanten las manos y denme todo su dinero—Ordeno una voz tan grave y tenebrosa, pero yo no llevaba nada.

—Así que tú no tienes dinero, ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las personas que no tienen dinero para mí?–Me pregunto y entonces mi novio salió en mi rescate envés de que yo hiciera algo.

— ¡No le hagas daño!—Exclamo mi novio que lo iba a golpear justo cuando saco un arma y le disparo y todo fue mi culpa y lo peor es que no atraparon al ladrón su sacrificio fue en vano.

_—Toon Link tu que lo diste todo para morir hoy nacerás en una nueva vida…_

Y aun me recuerdo de tus últimas palabras que me dijiste en ese sucio callejón cuando estabas desangrando.

—Ness…tu…trata de ser…feliz—Me dijo para luego morir en mis brazos.

_—Pueden retirarse hermanos—Termino el padre, cuando todos se iban deje una rosa sobre tu tumba y solté una lagrima de ira y frustración para luego dirigirme hacia al cielo y gritar._

_— ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me prometiste que nunca me ibas a dejar._

Bien este es el primer capítulo de mi gran obra dramática, y paro los que creyeron que iba a matar a Lucas no estoy tan Loco, estos son Drabbles de 500 palabras que contaran los sentimientos de cada personaje y lo que sienten.

* * *

PD: ¿Quieren que halla MPREG?

PDD: La próxima actualización será el día de mi cumpleaños ósea el 26 y será un 2X1.

PDDD: Si quieren hacerme un reto, lo aceptare gustosamente.

PDDDD: ¿Sorprendidos?


	3. Los Años Perdidos

**Disclamer:** Nada de lo que está aquí plasmado me pertenece.

Sé que les dije que sería hasta el 26 pero bueno me inspiro en el amor.

Hoy todo relatara de lo que le paso a nuestro rubio niño favorito (Lucas).

Todo lo que esté en cursiva es el presente.

* * *

**Los Años Perdidos**

* * *

_—Está despertando—Oí de una voz veía todo blanco, ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es…_

Iba a ser otro día normal de secundaria ya estaba con mis amigos íbamos caminando por el pasillo yo me atrase un poco porque se me desato un cordón luego me pare y fue cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien choco contra mí.

—L-Lo s-siento—Murmure algo tímido y con algo de vergüenza estas cosas solo me pasan a mí.

—No, fue mi culpa—Me dijo el chico que me tendió una mano para pararme.

—Soy Lucas—Me presente el no me dijo nada creo que iba con prisa al terminar el día salí de la secundaria…

_… ¡Recuerdo ya recuerdo lo que paso!..._

— ¡Vamos Lucas, el bus casi viene!—Me apresuro mi hermano Claus aunque somos gemelos el tiene el pelo rojo y es mas extrovertido que yo, justo cuando íbamos cruzando la calle hacia nuestra casa vi que un carro iba a una alta velocidad y mi hermano no lo había visto, ya había perdido a mi madre y mi padre no dejaría que mi hermano se fuera aunque eso me costara la vida…

_— ¿Es cierto que despertó?—Oí a una voz preguntar a un doctor, creo si es que no estoy muerto debo estar en un hospital._

_—Si pase adelante—Respondió una voz cantarina, hoy como las puertas se abrían intente abrir los ojos pero quede cegado por la luz._

_— ¿Hermano?—Pregunto una voz muy familiar._

_—C-C-Cl-Claus, ¿E-E-res tu?—Pregunte no sabía porque pero me sentía adolorido y por fin logre abrir los ojos y vi a mi hermano aunque no había algo bien el se miraba mas ¿Viejo? Pero como eso sería imposible, no pude continuar divagando porque me abrazo y empezó a llorar._

_—T-tenía miedo de perderte—Me dijo entre lagrimas—No vuelvas a hacer eso—Me grito._

_—No que-quería perderte como paso como con mama—Le susurre me sentía tan cansado— ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?—Pregunte._

_—No llevas días…_

_—Entiendo, ¿Cuántas horas?..._

_—Lucas no fueron Horas fueron años y todo fue mi culpa si me hubiera dado cuenta nada te habría pasado…—No pude seguirlo oyendo mi mente procesaba la palabra años._

_— ¿Cuántos?—Pregunte cuando Salí de mi shock._

_—Cinco estuviste en coma cinco años—Me dijo y yo me quede pensando para luego preguntar— ¿Qué pasaron en estos años?_

_—Varias cosas pero ahora no interesan, lo importante es que tu estas aquí—me respondió con lagrimas en los ojos—Mañana nos vamos de aquí y nos daremos unas vacaciones—Me dijo con una voz que tenia tonos de anhelo—Te extrañe Lucas—Me dijo antes de salir yo solo pude pensar que cinco años son muchos, Que habrá pasado en estos Años Perdidos no lo sé sinceramente, pero si algo se es que la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad tal vez es cierta esa frase que dice que: Todos estamos en la tierra por un objetivo, creo que la vida quiere que cumpla algo ¿Pero qué?_

* * *

PD: ¿Les gusto?

PDD: ¿Qué piensan que pasara ahora?

PDDD: ¿Por qué pregunto cosas sin sentido?

PDDDD: Tengo hambre

PDDDDD: Hoy es un día muy feliz


	4. Feliz día Universitario

**Disclamer:** A veces cansa poner esto en todos los capítulos así que imaginen que está escrito.

Todo pasa hoy en el presente, luego de siete meses de vacaciones que se dieron los hermanos.

Aclaro por si alguien no entendió: Ness y Toon eran novios hasta que alguien lo mato, Ness conoció a Lucas en la secundaria, Lucas tuvo un accidente en vez de su hermano y estuvo cinco años en coma.

* * *

**Feliz día Universitario**

* * *

— ¿Qué lindo es Hawái no lo crees?—Pregunto Claus a su hermano cuando iban de regreso a su casa.

—Un poco—Respondió Lucas.

— ¿No te gusto?—Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Bueno es que pues tú sabrás el accidente y pues bueno el colegio—Tartamudeo Lucas.

— ¿Lucas que dijiste?—Pregunto algo confuso.

—Que, voy regresar a estudiar aunque tú me hallas dicho que no—Respondió Lucas.

El pelirrojo solo suspiro y sabía que tenía que aceptar, tal vez para su hermano no fue tan traumarte pero para el si casi lo perdía, pero sabía que lo iba a perder si no lo dejaba ir.

—De acuerdo pero no iras a la secundaria ya estás muy grande—Dijo el pelirrojo intentando bromear, Lucas solo vio a su hermano de mala manera y luego tuvo que aceptar varias cosas y una lagrima se le escapo, su hermano se le acerco y lo abrazo.

—Debemos entrar—Le susurro el pelirrojo al rubio al entrar a la casa Lucas se fue directo a su cuarto a pensar varias cosas.

**Lucas POV**

_Sé que ya no soy un niño pero mi mentalidad es la de un niño, sé que no me debería quejar fue un milagro sobrevivir pero no sé que voy a hacer, ni se quien soy…_

_…Tal vez mi hermano tiene razón en que ya no vaya estudiar, si lo hiciera para empezar debería hacer un extraordinario y parte de eso si en un hipotético caso lo sacara todo bien me tocaría ir a la universidad…_

_…Ni siquiera sé que podría estudiar…_

_…_

**Al día siguiente**

—Claus ya decidí creo que es mejor que siga estudiando—Dijo el rubio.

—De acuerdo—Acepto el pelirrojo algo resignado.

**Centro de Estudios**

—…Interesante su historia joven Lucas y después de medir sus conocimientos creo que si puede entrar a la universidad solo que ahora tiene que elegir una facultad y solo tiene hasta mañana—Le dijo el rector de la Universidad a Lucas.

—Muy bien señor…

—Snake—Respondió el estrechándole la mano al rubio—Lo espero mañana.

—De acuerdo—Respondió el rubio saliendo de la oficina para ir a ver la lista de las facultades.

**Lucas POV**

_No sé que me gusta hay cosas que ni conozco, bueno tengo que elegir y tiene que ser algo que se que me va a gustar y bueno creo que esta se oye interesante…_

**Al día siguiente**

**Oficina del rector**

—Muy bien, ya esta apuntado en la facultad y solo le puedo decir que pase Feliz día Universitario—Cuando termino de decir esto le dio la mano al rubio y luego una seña para que se retirara.

—Bien ahora debo buscar mi primera clase—Se dijo asimismo el rubio cruzo varios pasillos hasta llegar al aula 203 giro la perilla para entrar y vio que no había muchas personas, tomo asiento justo hasta delante.

—Buenos días Jóvenes—Saludo la voz de él profesor que estaba llegando era alto, de cabello rojo, se miraba algo anciano y enojado—Bienvenidos a la facultad de…

* * *

PD: ¿A que se inscribió Lucas?

PDD: ¿Qué pasara ahora?

PDDD: Estoy más rojo que un tomate por culpa de alguien.

PDDDD: Estoy Super inspirado porque…


	5. Deja-Vu

**Deja-Vu**

* * *

**Disclamer:** Bla Bla nada me pertenece y mas bla bla bla.

* * *

—…De Psicología donde aprenderán que somos nuestro comportamiento y sobretodo quienes somos—Termino el Maestro que empezó a dar una clase de los Psicólogos más famosos—…Scridmund Freud un psicólogo respetado que empezó con la teoría…—No pudo continuar porque se oyó el sonido de las campanas—Guarden todo ya termino la clase—Dicho esto todos empezaron a retirarse Lucas iba algo distraído y pensativo acerca de varias cosas que habían pasado y salió de la clase.

Lucas iba caminando algo lento hacia su próxima clase "Psicoanálisis" llego al aula que tenía un número siete, tomo el pomo y entro no había muchos solo unos siete alumnos más.

—Buenos días jóvenes—Dijo una voz cantarina que pertenecía a la maestra en cuestión, Lucas la vio y no le pareció una psicóloga era alta, bella y con un largo cabello rubio por alguna razón le recordó a una Super modelo de las que alguna vez vio en televisión—Soy la maestra Peach y les impartiré la clase de psicoanálisis que la toman los que quieren ser: "Psicólogos para niños o industriales"—Dicho esto un chico levanto la mano— ¿Dime querido?—Pregunto la maestra.

—Bien solo quería saber si ¿vamos a necesitar algo?—Pregunto.

—No, no necesitaran más que atención y ganas de aprender en esta materia…—Y empezó a dar una plática de el Psicoanálisis—Muchos lo que no saben es que la psicología a ayudado a muchas personas en toda la historia universal, desde niños que han sufrido accidente hasta personas que se enamoran de su propia madre, algunos no le toman importancia y solo ven por el dinero y no por lo que esta puede hacer por los demás—Para antes de que tocaran el timbre Lucas se sentía que había tomado una buena decisión porque él quería ayudar a las personas y por eso eligió esta facultad, al terminar la clase de la Maestra Peach tomo sus libros y salió al pasillo algo cansado, no se dio cuenta peo choco con alguien.

—Lo siento—Dijo Lucas y ayudo a levantar al chico que había botado por accidente, era un chico de gorra roja, pelo negro y ojos violetas.

—No te preocupes—Dijo el chico restándole importancia para luego irse, dejando a un Lucas algo confuso sabía que había visto a ese chico antes, pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde? Sabía que lo había visto antes o eso creía tal vez era una ilusión o tal vez no pero estaba seguro que lo había visto O será que solamente era un Deja-Vu de un sueño que ya había vivido, estando inseguro quiso saber más y esa era otra razón por la que eligió esta facultad para saber más y eso iba a hacer saber más de ese chico misterioso.

* * *

PD: Siento la tardanza pero bueno aquí hay otro capítulo.

PDD: ¿Les gusto?

PDDD: ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?

PDDDD: ¿Inesperado o fue esperado la facultad de Lucas?

PDDDDD: No podre actualizar por un tiempo porque no tengo lentes y bueno creo que pueden imaginar que dolor de cabeza tengo pero en fin ya les traeré los demás capítulos porque nunca dejo nada inconcluso.


	6. Ness

**Disclamer:** Nada de lo mencionado aquí es mío únicamente la trama…

* * *

**Ness**

* * *

_Hace algún tiempo que murió Toon, lo extraño y no sé qué pensar cada vez que recuerdo sus ojos que me miraban para luego perderse en el vacío y no volverse a abrir, sé que es mi culpa, sola mía y de nadie más._

El chico pelinegro se hallaba perdido en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un chico rubio, pálido y de ojos azules.

—Lo siento—Dijo el rubio visiblemente apenado.

—No te preocupes—Respondió el pelinegro restándole importancia al asunto y se retiro a su próxima clase: Matemáticas 1.

— ¡Otra vez tarde!—Reclamo una voz algo lento, agria y tajante a lo cual el chico se encogió de hombros—¿Qué le he dicho de la gorra joven?—Pregunto el maestro a lo cual el chico se la quito rápidamente porque sabía que si no lo hacía iba a perder esa gorra que en un momento se la regalo su madre antes de morir.

—Bien jóvenes hoy veremos el principio a cálculo avanzado—Dijo el maestro.

—Eso lo vimos la semana pasada—Dijo una joven de la primera fila.

— ¿! Quien es el maestro aquí!?— Reclamo el ingeniero.

—Usted—Respondió la joven dispuesto a retarlo.

—Bien entonces espero que no se vuelva a repetir señorita Aran, que su padre sea el director no es para que usted me falte el respeto, ¿Entendido?—Pregunto con sorna el profesor.

—Si señor Bowser—Respondió la joven.

—Bien espero que eso sirva de advertencia para ustedes, mocosos ingratos, joven Earthbound ya que se cree el mejor para faltar a mi clase defíname calculo.

—La acción de calcular o contar—Respondió el pelinegro.

—Que interesante definición, pero eso no me basta, ¡Salga de mi clase!—Grito el profesor a lo cual el chico se levanto y salió sabiendo que sería lo mismo, todos los profesores lo creían lo peor de lo peor y nunca buscaron el porqué.

_Maldito profesor y maldita universidad si por mi fuera ya me hubiera largado tal vez un negocio de esos fáciles con las drogas o prostitutas sería lo mejor, seria millonario en poco y no volvería a preocuparme por una estúpida nota de matemáticas, quisiera estar contigo Toony pero la vida me maldijo al parecer y sé que no llegare hasta a ti o al menos por este tiempo, odio a todos nadie se preocupa por mi antes todos se llamaban mis amigos solo porque era la gran estrella de los deportes, y luego me dejan abandonado pero uno a uno mis enemigos irán cayendo hasta que solo exista yo y me regodeare y creo que ya se quien será mi primera víctima, lo he planeado por algún tiempo pero estoy seguro de ejecutarlo ya, me vengare de ellos, ellos te alejaron de mi lado y ahora yo los alejare de sus vidas…_

* * *

_PD: Lamento la tardanza_

_PDD: Desde aquí los capítulos se vuelven un poco más largos por un giro que se me ocurrió hacer para tener más drama._

_PDDD: Futuramente esto será M por las muertes así que están advertidos._


End file.
